Recently, the input devices having various key structures can be connected with the game apparatus, such as controllers capable of generating various input signals by having various kinds of sensors and controllers having keyboards through which sentences for emails and chats can be inputted in addition to general controllers. According such a situation, a player who operates such an input device is necessary to input, corresponding to the key structure of each input device.
On the other hand, in a game program (apparatus) wherein a predetermined command can be inputted through successive operations of two or more keys, it has been proposed that two or more keys to be operated by the player are displayed on a screen of a display when inputting the command in order to reduce player's burden of memorizing orders of keys to be operated so as to support input operations, as shown in below-mentioned patent related document 1, for example.